1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research on graphene that can be used instead of semiconductor devices has been widely conducted. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) is formed to have a channel width less than about 10 nm, a band gap may be formed due to a size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor capable of operating at room temperature may be manufactured by using the GNR.
After the GNR is formed, an oxide layer having a thickness of about 300 nm may be formed thereon, and a global back gate may be formed on the oxide layer. However, coupling between the oxide layer and the global back gate may be relatively low, and accordingly, an operation voltage of the FET may increase. Also, if the processes of forming the oxide layer and a gate electrode on the oxide layer are used, a manufacturing process may be complicated, and thus, the properties of graphene may change.